Anne Imagines Undertale Drabbles
by annegirlimagines
Summary: A growing collection of drabbles and prompt responses cross-posted from my tumblr. The majority of these feature Sans and/or Papyrus from Undertale, Underswap, Underfell, or my own version of Swapfell. Most of them are also reader insert pieces (with a few OCs and self inserts in there as well...) Fluff, romance, and angst included. Most pieces are self-contained. Enjoy!
1. What It Takes (US Sans)

**Swap Sans finds out what it really takes to be a royal guard.**

"Alphys, I'm not a child!"

"I didn't say you were, Sans, but—"

His eye lights blazed. She heard his bones begin to rattle. "But you thought it! You think I'm just a kid, that I'm just playing at this. You think I'm pretending to be a guard because it's fun for me or something and that if you indulge me long enough, I'll eventually lose interest and move on to something else. I'm not playing around here, Alphys! I've wanted this for years and I'm tired of you telling me no!"

"Sans, listen—"

His eye lights blazed, not in his usual orbs or star shapes but a flare of magic that licked the edges of his sockets. His bones rattled and clacked together. He clenched his hands into fists in his gloves as he stepped toward her and shouted. "No, you listen! I have wanted to be in the guard since I was six years old. My dad was the head of the guard and he was a hero, and I wanted that! I wanted to take care of people and keep them safe. I wanted to protect my brother and my friends. I've spent years in training. I've done everything you've asked me to, all this time. I'm ready to actually be a goddamn guard!"

Alphys actually stepped back. She had never seen him like this before. She held up both hands. "Now l-look, Sans," she said, her childhood stutter coming back a bit, as it did when she got nervous, "I n-never meant to make you feel b-bad, or like you w-weren't good enough. I just…you're a kindness soul. Your instinct is to take care of people, not to fight them. If a human comes, I need guards who are willing to attack."

"I know that," he huffed. "I know the queen's orders. I've got puzzles prepared for any human who comes along. I've got the capture protocols memorized and the capture zone prepared, just like you've told me to. I'm ready for a human. I just want to be officially qualified to capture one when it comes."

"I know, Sans," Alphys said placatingly. "You're always prepared. But humans re dangerous. What if the human attacked you? You have 1 HP."

"I've beaten you at fights with my low HP," he snapped. "You know I can hold my own against a stronger opponent."

"But I haven't ever really been trying to kill you, bonehead." She could feel her temper rising. "Fighting is all about intent, Sans. A human's intent will be to kill you. Would you be prepared to kill them? I don't think you could do it."

The flames in his eyes faded back to his usual blue pinpricks. He seemed to deflate a bit. "I would hate killing anyone," he said softly. "I don't ever want to."

"A guard has to be prepared to kill."

"I said I don't want to, not that I wouldn't." His voice was suddenly hard again. "If the human gave me no other choice, if they hurt someone I love — if they hurt Papy — then I would fight until either they were dead, or I was. I hope I don't ever have to, but I would. If I needed to."

"Would you kill if I ordered you to?" Alphys asked. "If I told you that you had to do it, to keep everyone safe, would you kill a human? Even if they hadn't attacked anyone yet?"

"I don't know."

"Would you kill to take the human"s soul, so the queen can finally set us free?"

"I don't know," he repeated.

"I can't let you in the guard until you do. We can keep training, and hanging out, but that's the real requirement."

He nodded slowly. "Okay," he said, his voice too calm. "I understand now. Thank you, Alphys. I'll see you later. I need to get home."

He walked out of the house. Alphys watched him go, her soul aching.


	2. I'd Like It If You Stayed (US Papyrus)

You squeaked as a weight landed on your bed. A familiar voice said, "It's okay. It's me."

"Papyrus! What the heck!"

He laughed. "Sorry, bee. You said you were lonely, so I figured I'd come over and visit for a bit. Like old times."

"You could've given me a bit more warning," you grumbled, even as you crawled over to lean against him in the darkness. "I told you I was spooked and you just decided to magically appear. Not nice."

"You want me to go?"

"No. I'd like it if you stayed." You snuggled into him, your head on his shoulder. He could feel your heart beating against his bones. His soul's beat shifted to match it.

"You sure you'll be okay here?" he asked softly, looking around the small apartment. Your boxes were still piled in the corners, hulking shapes in the darkness. The whole place felt empty and alien. He missed the coziness of your room at the house.

You curled closer against him. "Yeah, I'll be fine once I find a roommate. I just don't do so well without someone else nearby. And I guess I got used to always having you if I needed you. At least you've always got Sans. He can take over nightmare duty for me."

"Nah. I hate going to him about them. Makes me feel like a baby bones."

"What happened to no secrets between you guys?"

"I tell him the next day. I just don't like to wake him up. And maybe I got a little spoiled having you around."

You laughed. One of your hands found his and you intertwined your fingers with his. "You can always text me. Or call. Or pop in. I won't mind."

"I know."

Companionable silence. Then, "Hey Rus?"

"Yeah, bumblebee?"

"Can you sing for me? Just a little? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Course. Lie down." He shifted with you so you were laying together with him curled against your back. He wrapped his arms around you and sang in your ear, his voice like a crackling fire, warm and comforting, lulling you to sleep.

You fell asleep in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to stay with you, his face buried in your hair, and your soft body pressed against his bones as your souls beat in harmony with each other. He couldn't stay. Sans would worry. Reluctantly, his soul aching, he pressed a gentle kiss to her hair and slipped out of the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered. "Good night, bumblebee."


	3. Gravity (SF Sans and Papyrus)

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"This one is absolutely inspired by the fantastic head canons skeletorific posted about the skeleton bros just embeing siblings/em, a style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" post/172888357216/you-guys-i-will-literally-never-be-over" target="_blank"found here/a. She mentioned in her thoughts about the SF bros that the "gravity is increasing thing from Lilo and Stitch" happens all the time. I love that scene (and that whole movie, to be honest) and wanted to write it. So I did. Honestly, I could see the regular Swap brothers doing this too, but these two are meant to be the SF brothers. Enjoy!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; text-align: center;"strong~~~~~/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sans shoved his brother toward the door. "Get in there right now, you lazy, good-for-nothing bag of bones! I can't believe I had to go drag you out of that horrible bakery again! That's the third time this week! And it's only Monday!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Papyrus wiped spider donut crumbs from his mouth. "Sorry," he murmured and allowed Sans to push him over the threshold without another word. The door slammed behind them. The monsters of Snowdin went back to their usual business a bit dejectedly. The skeleton brothers could put on a good show when they wanted to./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Inside, Sans continued pushing his brother. Papyrus planted his feet firmly in the carpet./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You get right up those stairs and clean…yourself…up," Sans huffed, straining./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I can't," Papyrus said. "I just…can't make it…you were right, brother. Those donuts did have a bad effect on me. Gravity is increasing on me…I…can't…stand…" He bent over backwards against his brother's hands and went limp, collapsing on top of the smaller skeleton./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sans grumbled something into his brother's jacket./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What was that, bro?" Papyrus asked, smirking./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sans lifted him up with a flare of blue magic. "I said, that trick stopped being funny when you were twelve, Papyrus," he snapped. "I'm tired of being crushed by your smelly bones." He moved out of the way and released his brother, letting him fall to the carpet with a clatter./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Papyrus chuckled. "Sorry," he said, scrambling to his feet. "I couldn't resist."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You can never resist," Sans grumbled. "And don't start with your puns, either. They're not funny."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Nah, some of 'em are good. At least, they tickle my punny bone."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'll tickle you in a minute if you don't get upstairs and change out of that smelly jacket," Sans huffed. "You smell like Doggo's treats."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Okay, okay. No need to hound me. I'm going."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Papyrus took a step forward and vanished. Sans walked to the foot of the stairs and called, "I'm going to make dinner. You'd better be dressed in clean clothes when it's ready, and don't tell me you're not hungry! Donuts don't count as a good meal!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Whatever you say, big bro," Papyrus called down. "You're the boss."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I mean it! You've got half an hour!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Got it. I'll be there."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sans heard his brother's door close. He closed his sockets for a moment and sighed. He loved his brother, he reminded himself. There were times when he wanted to dust him for being an annoying idiot, but he did love him. He grumbled under his breath as he headed for the kitchen. Maybe he'd add a few extra ingredients to Papyrus's burrito tonight, just to get back at him for that stupid stunt./p 


	4. Light (UF Sans)

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"This one is based on an ask I saw on another imagines blog, a style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" /mSmzvCDgnMNF3pCn3PxFPLw" target="_blank" skelimagines/a. a style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" post/176739858467/i-need-some-uf-sans-for-this-ask-so-has-lost" target="_blank"Their answer /ainspired me. I love a bit of angst. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; text-align: center;"span style="font-weight: bold;"~~~~~/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""There's only one reason monsters go out to the abyss," Alphys said cooly, turning off the computer screen. "I just thought you might want to know. I know you'd become fond of him."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No," you said, suddenly shaking. No. Not Sans. Fond didn't even begin to describe how you felt about him. He was…No. No! "I'm not going to let him do this!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Alphys reached out a clawed hand to touch your shoulder. "Y/N, he's probably already gone. The current is really fast."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You shrugged her off. "Then you'd better tell me how to activate the jetpack app on my phone," you growled, "because I'm not letting him go!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Alphys took a step back. "You j-just click it," she said. "The ph-phone will do the rest. B-but you're not going to make it in time. I told you—"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I don't care! I'm going!" You pulled out your phone and found the word Jetpack on the screen./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Not in the lab!" Alphys cried. You paid no attention. The phone transformed and you held on tightly. The last thing you saw was the Royal Scientist hurrying to press the button to open the doors before you zoomed through them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Hot tears flowed down your cheeks as you flew. Your heart thumped against your chest. All you could think was, Please…please don't let me be too late…please…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You spotted him, a white speck in the blue-green light of Waterfall. Urgently, you guided the jetpack down and landed on a rock. Sans sat hunched at the edge of the waterfall, staring down into the blackness below. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Sans, no!" you cried, racing to him, nearly slipping on the wet rock in your haste. "No, no, nonono! Please don't leave me! I need you! I love you! I can't, I just can't lose you! You're the last piece of light I have!" You buried your face in the fluff of his jacket, sobbing and clinging to him as if he was about to break apart or fall to dust./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Your voice pulled him out of the depths. He started as he felt your arms around him. He hadn't really heard what you'd said. The dark voices in his head had been too strong. emWhy not jump? /emThey'd whispered. emIt's not like anyone needs you. Papyrus doesn't need you. It's not like you have any friends. And you deserve it. Think about what you span style="font-weight: bold;"did/span. Wouldn't it be fitting? You could end up just like your old man, just like he always wanted./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Please, Sans," you sobbed. "Please don't leave. Please come home with me. I need you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Your arms were grounding him, forcing him to focus on you. He scooted back from the edge and wrapped his arms around you. "Hey," he said hoarsely, mentally pushing the voices back. "Hey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Slowly, you looked up into his face. "I thought you were going to jump," you sobbed. "Alphys saw you out here. She said monsters only come out here to…I was so worried. I can't lose you, Sans. You're the only light I have left."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He tightened his hold on you. "Sweetheart, you're the brightest light in this place," he said, tears welling in his sockets. "I'm not going anywhere." How could he have forgotten you? Even if Papyrus didn't need him, you did. Even if he didn't have anyone else, he had you. And if there was any way to make up for the sins of his past, then it was by helping you do what you needed to do. The thought of you shone like a star in his mind, banishing the darkness around it. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I love you, Sans," you whispered, speaking the words aloud for the first time. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I love you too, sweetheart," he said in wonder. /p 


End file.
